PEWDIEPIE & WARRIORS CROSSOVER
by Barrels and Barbershop Poles
Summary: PewDiePie gets into Thunderclan's camp and has many adventures that will make any bro laugh! All Bros i PLEAD that you read and follow this story! More chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

BEWARE: IN THIS FANFICTION YOU MAY HAVE A HEART ATTACK CAUSED BY LAUGHTER CAUSED BY EXCESSIVE RANDOMNESS AND PEWDIEPIE USE! BROS WONT GET THE PEWDIEPIE STUFF SOIF YOUR NOT A BRO I WOULDNT BE LOOKING AT THIS!

Firepaw: HI UH MS. NARRATOR PERSON?! I LIKE MY NAME IN CAPS!

Narrator:*Sigh* Okay.

FIREPAW: TANKS!

Tigerstar: *growls* Can we get ON with this Firepaw?!

FIREPAW: ITS BECAUSE IM PRETTY AND YOUR NOT YOU SO JELLY!

Tigerstar: ... no...

FIREPAW: OMG YOU LIKES BLUESTAR DONT YOU?!

Tigerclaw: Do not! *whines like a kit*

Longtail: HEY WHY DOES FIREPAW GET _HIS _NAME IN CAPS?!

Narrator: SHUDDUP LONGTAIL!

GRAYPAW: Y U PUT MY NAME IN ALL CAPS?!

Narrator: EVERY CAT SHAAAAAADUUUUUPPP!

FIREPAW: I HEAR SOMETHING! TIGERCLAW'S JELLY CAUSE I HEAR SOMETHING AND HE DOESNT!

Tigerclaw: *kills FIREPAW*

FIREPAW: *comes back to life* YOU CANT KILL ME IM THE PROPHECY MAN! HEHEHE!

PewDiePie: STEPHANOOOO? OH STEPHANOOOOOO!

STEPHANO: PEWDIE! You idiot! I'm right here!

PewDiePie: Oh! Hi Stephano!

Stephano: Yeah yeah yeah where is Mr. Chair?!

PewDiePie: I don't know. *looks up and sees High Rock* JENNIFER!

FIREPAW: ...

Tigerclaw: *scoffs* look Firepaw is actually _speechless!_

FIREPAW: AM NOOOOOOT!

Tigerclaw: ARE TOOOOOO!

Bluestar: OMG ITS PEEEEEWIEPIE!

PewDiePie: H,How's it goin' Bros? my name, is PEEEEWDIEPIE!

_**TO BE CONTINUED- I AM NOT PEWIDIEPIE NOR DO I KNOW HIM PERSONALLY. I LOVE HIS VIDEOS AND I AM A BRO. TO ALL YOU BROS OUT THERE, *BROFIST* NO CRITICISM PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tigerclaw: *growls* who is this?!

Bluestar: THIS IS PEWDIEPIE OMG OMG OMG! *fangirl squeal*

FIREPAW: MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH!

Graypaw: ... what the heck FIREPAW...

Pewdiepie:... ummmmm... what the heck has he been drinking...?

Longtail: nothing. he is always like that. dropped on his head as a kit i would say.

Tigerclaw: *scoffs* more like thrown at a rock.

Pewdiepie: oooookay... *turns and walks out into the forest until he see twolegplace* hmm... *looks around and sees a barrel* BARRELS! I KNEW IT! THE BARRELS! *throws the barrels around* WHATDAYA DOIN HERE BARRELS?!

Stephano: Hush Pewdie! Theyll hear you!

Pewdie: but Stephano! the barrels!

Stephano: fine. but make it quick!

Pewdiepie: Grab stephano's sword* THANK YOUUUUU! CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP! *chops at the barrels*

Stephano: What the?! Pewdie! give me my sword and stay quiet! *grabs sword from pewdiepie*

Pewdiepie: throws a barrel at a tree and turn away and the barrel bounces back and hits him in the head* STUPID BARRELS! *grabs stephanos sword again and attacks the barrel*

Stephano:hush pewdie! I hear a bro! *grabs sword and runs onto a patio with lots of chairs*

Pewdiepie: *gasps* MR. CHAIR!

Chairs: Hello pewdie! hello pewdie! hello pewdie! hello pewdie! hello pewdie! hello pewdie! hello pewdie!

Last Chair (the true Mr. Chair): psst! Chairmode pewdie! chairmode!

Pewdiepie: * turns and sees a bro walking around the woods* Chairmode activate. BOOP. * does chairmode*

Barrel: not gonna be that easy!

FIREPAW: *runs up to Pewdie* MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH! *knocks over barrels and makes a lot of noise*

Pewdiepie: WHAT THE HECK!?

Stephano: hush pewdie! dont make a noise!

Pewdie: okay Stephano. * gets up and hits Stephano on a table* _CLANG!_

Stephano: ow! pewdie what was that for!?

Pewdie: sorry stephano.

Graypaw: I ATE THIS THING THAT YOU HAD IN YOUR TWOLEG SACK AND IT TASTED REALLY GOOD LADADADA! *has sugar surrounding mouth*

*bro turns and talks to a barrel*

Stephano: stay calm pewdie...

Pewdiepie: THE BARRELS! STUPID BARRELS!

*bro looks at Pewdie*

Pewdie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Graypaw: IM A PINK SUGARPLUM FAIRY IN UNICORN LAND! *dances and flies around* IM AN OSTRICH LOOK AT ME IM AN OSTRICH!

_**ONCE AGAIN IM NOT PEWDIEPIE NOR AM I PERSONAL FRIENDS JUST ANOTHER AWESOME BRO. I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHT TO THE SERIES WARRIORS. ALL CREDIT FOR CAT NAMES GOE TO THE ERIN HUNTER TEAM. TO ALL YOU BROS, *BROFIST* NO CRITISISM PLEASE.**_


End file.
